


The Warning Signs I've Completely Ignored

by FloralEyeBalls



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, High School AU, Homophobia, Kinda?, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Song fic, Why Did I Write This?, have I tagged sad already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete can't stay. Patrick should have said it when he had the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warning Signs I've Completely Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is based off of Twin Sized Mattress by The Front Bottoms bc I'm trash. 
> 
> thanks thestarswillfade for reading and beta'ing my crappy fics xx

Patrick thought about Pete everyday. Every second. He missed him. 

It had only been two weeks since Pete's parents cut his hair and sent him away to what they called a "summer camp". Everyone could tell it wasn't just a summer camp that Pete was going to. 

Pete cried to Patrick nonstop for about a week after they told him what they were doing. "They hate me, Patrick!" 

"They just want what's best for you." Patrick said in almost a monotone. They didn't need two people in tears right now. 

"You're what's best for me!" Pete sobbed, pulling back from where he was, face pressed to the collar of Patrick's tee shirt. "I love you." 

Patrick didn't know what to do. Of course he loved Pete too, but that's what got them into this mess. 

"Say it back, Patrick, please." Pete whispered and let out a shaky breath. 

"Pete..." Patrick pleaded. 

"If you don't love me then all of this was for nothing. I'm getting sent away for nothing." 

"That's not fair Pete, you can't-"

"None of this is fair!" Pete snapped. "What part of me being sent to a fucking military school for being gay is fair to you?" 

"It's not fair Pete, but it's happening and neither of us can do anything to stop it." 

"We could run away. Right now. and never tell anyone where we are or what we're doing, we could be happy." Pete's eyes shone wildly with hope and the remains of tears.

"We would be two broke, homeless teenagers." 

"Why do you have to ruin everything like that?"

"By being realistic? Sorry I'm not blindly following you to Neverland, Peter."

"Let's not fight right now please. Just hold me, before I disappear." 

Patrick told himself he would be okay. He was sixteen. His relationship with Pete was probably not going to outlast his high school career anyway. 

He was worried about Pete, of course. Who wouldn't be? He was emotionally fragile at the best of times. God knows what was happening to him at that camp. 

Pete barely lasted a fortnight. Thirteen days after he was dragged from his house, kicking and screaming for Patrick to help him, he showed up at Patrick's window. 

"Trick, I broke out. Let me in, it's cold and I need you." Pete said to Patrick's closed window. Patrick only heard half of what he said but could fill in the rest. 

Patrick clambered out of his bed and pushed open his window with shaky hands. He didn't even realise how much he missed Pete until now. 

As soon as the widow was propped oven, Pete rolled in carelessly and wrapped his arms tight around Patrick. Patrick returned the hug just as tightly and they rocked a little off balance with the force of emotion. 

Pete looked terrible. His hair was unevenly buzzed, and the bags under his eyes seemed impossibly darker. But he wore a smile that looked almost painful to support.

"I missed you." Pete said hoarsely, voice cracking. 

"How'd you get out? Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Patrick didn't want to ruin the moment but he had too many questions and he needed answers. 

"I waited until lights out then just fucking ran. I hitchhiked, met some really cool people. I'm okay now. And I ah...don't wanna talk about it yet." Pete answers everything all at once. Still standing with his arms around Patrick. 

"Are you staying?" Patrick asked the question Pete was dreading. He knew the answer straight away by the look on Pete's face. "Please stay. I missed you so much Pete." 

"You could come with me?" 

"You know I can't do that."

"You know I can't stay. They'll just send me back, or somewhere worse. I will not be changed, Patrick. This is who am I and I'm going to be me, no matter what I have to do to achieve that." 

"Please, stay."

"Hey Patrick, I love you, but no fucking way." Pete said as firmly as a person could while visibly holding back tears. Pete squeezed him tight one last time before slipping back out the window he entered through. 

"I love you too." Patrick choked out before his carefully constructed front fell. He loved Pete. He was meant to protect him, but it's over now. It's time to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> real life has no happy endings kids, grow up.


End file.
